Los cuentos de hadas
by bkokocha
Summary: Belle French utiliza el nombre de Lacey para sobrevivir a base de la prostitución y su mejor cliente es un hombre que se hace llamar "Rumplestiltskin". ¿Será este hombre su posibilidad de alcanzar un final feliz? Rumbelle . Mature por los temas. Belle POV.
1. Chapter 1

Lacey intentaba fingir pasiones ardientes cuando él la tomaba tan dulcemente, como si ella fuera frágil, con una calidez tan plena que ella juraba sólo podría lograrse con amor de por medio. Cuando terminó, la besó en la frente con la devoción de un creyente. Las lágrimas en el rostro de Lacey rodaron sin control, apenas sintió sus labios alejarse de su frente. Mientras Lacey intentaba luchar contra sí misma y el súbito mar de lágrimas que la ahogaba, él la miraba asustado como si hubiera causado algún mal. De repente, como en una iluminación, él pareció comprender de inmediato las razones, y a base de persistencia logró que ella se dejara envolver en la calidez de sus brazos, hasta que las costillas adoloridas expulsaron el último sollozo.

Él no le preguntó nada y ella no le agradeció el gesto.

Cuando se despidieron, él la dejó de nuevo en la esquina donde la había encontrado y le pidió la siguiente noche, como siempre. Inventando un pretexto, Lacey le dijo que no podía, que tenía ya otra cita y él intentó disuadirla como siempre, con dinero. Al final dinero es dinero. Lacey le medio prometió que no saldría a buscar suerte en otras partes, que su lugar a las siete de la noche estaría seguro mañana y que sus preocupaciones estaban saldadas por esta noche. Él le sonrió como un niño y arrancando el Cadilllac se alejó por la calle. Cuando lo perdió de vista en la oscuridad y sin ganas de continuar con su labor, Lacey, la prostituta de la esquina 14, caminó a casa, con pasos lentos, por un camino peligroso lleno de vagos y algún borracho de mano ruda pero embiste fácil.

No estaba pensando en mucho cuando vio al final de la calle el viejo edificio, oscurecido por las sombras de la suciedad, la miseria y las ventanas rotas.

Lacey entró tras saludar en la puerta a Granny, dueña del lugar, acompañada su nuevo "hijo" y su vestido de fiesta. Grannie era una antigua prostituta retirada de la calle por el natural paso del tiempo y un cuerpo raído por la miseria. Sus ingresos tras abandonar las esquinas, venían de ser la traficante de drogas de la manzana. Un negocio que le permitía vivir sin lujos pero de buena manera, a diferencia de su cobro de rentas a los inquilinos que conservaba más bien por caridad y en recuerdo a sí misma cuando hacía muchos años atrás, el cuento de hadas se le había cumplido. A los 11 años de eda el dueño original del edificio la había acogido de las calles, a cambio de una mamada; con el tiempo ambos se hicieron amigos y luego, casi matrimonio. Al morir él de un ataque al corazón fulminante, sin más familia que Granny, ella reclamó la propiedad como suya.

Lacey subió las escaleras pensando de nuevo en el cálido abrazo de su cliente; el viejo adinerado de ojos cafés y nariz puntiaguda. Se le cruzó la idea de que quizás la vida podría sonreírle de repente, y también tener su cuento de hadas así como Granny había tenido el suyo.

Revisando con la vista el pasillo, por si algún tipejo se las daba de listo creyendo su cartera llena al verla volver tan temprano a casa, tomó su bolso entre sus manos. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, miró el desorden de las camas. Belle French había regresado a casa para dejar tras la puerta a "Lacey".

Belle no vivía sola, rentaba con una compañera, Ashley, una adolescente que había escapado de sus padres cuando su novio de la secundaria la había embarazado. Ella también había corrido con suerte y su cuento de hadas se le había cumplido, cuando un viejo rico le había ofrecido dinero a cambio de venderle a su bebé; aunque igual y no se le cumplía ahora que le había encontrado el gusto de malgastarse los adelantos en las noches de juerga en el bar de la esquina, el Rabbit Hole.

Sola y sin a quien platicarle la vergüenza de su noche, Belle se desnudó mientras revisaba el refrigerador vació, de donde tomó un trozo de pizza que apenas mordió y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba. Le hubiera pedido al viejo, "Rumplestiltskin", como le había pedido que lo llamara, llevarla a cenar, pero le ardía un poco el orgullo tras la escenita que le había plantado. Cuando se miró el rostro de ojos hinchados y con el rímel corrido en el espejo del baño, pensó en él con una pizca de cariño. Pensó, que le debería gustar mucho su hueco, bastante, porque de ser otro cliente frente a tanta lágrima, no le hubiera pedido otra vuelta. Belle se acostó a dormir mientras pensaba en si cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho.

Belle nunca había tenido su cuento de hadas. Las esperanzas se le habían acabado pronto, cuando al morir su madre, su padre la había convertido en su sustituta. De cuerpo y de alma. Fue hasta la adolescencia cuando tonta y creyendo de nuevo en la posibilidad de castillos y príncipes, se había escapado con Gastón, un muchacho mucho más grande que ella y quien había logrado convencerla de venderse en la calle para poder comer. Naturalmente, al poco tiempo las palizas se incrementaron con los celos y fue por milagro que una noche la había encontrado a mitad de la calle con la cara astillándose por el puño de Gastón. Así había conocido al viejo, "Rumplestiltskin", el mismo día que Gastón desapareció con un tris de sus dedos.

Belle apenas y conciliaba el sueño, cuando se levantó rápidamente hasta encontrar su bolso que había olvidado en la cocina. Era necesario esconder muy bien el dinero bajo el librero, antes de Ashley se lo bebiera. Cuando sacó el fajo de dinero, con temor a que se desvaneciera de repente; lo encontró cubriendo una pequeña rosa roja, con los pétalos un poco marchitos por el viaje en el bolso a casa y el golpe al borracho mano larga del camino. ¿Cuándo la había metido dentro ese viejo zorro? Ella no lo supo, pero no dudo de a quién pertenecía el halago. Tras guardar el dinero, la colocó en la mesita de noche junto a su cama para admirarla.

Belle se durmió pensando que tal vez y no estaba tan mal soñar por esta noche, que igual y ella podía algún día ser la protagonista de su cuento de hadas. Que algún día quizás, si lo deseaba fuerte, despertaría en la cama de un castillo lleno de riquezas, sin hambre, sin dolor y quizás, si ya esto era un sueño, amada y en los brazos de un hombre gentil, alguien quizás, como el dulce viejo que por las noches, entre sus piernas, se hacía llamar "Rumplestiltskin".


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando la claridad de la ventana le alcanzó a quemar los ojos, Belle despertó de un sueño extraño. El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde y un poco más. Con el cuerpo adolorido y el estómago ardiendo, se metió bajo la regadera de agua fría para quitarse lo más posible los estragos de la mala vida. Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, de inmediato su mente regresó a la escena de la noche anterior. A base de dulzura y cuidado, el viejo había logrado sacarle las venidas con sus manos cálidas y persistentes. Recordó eso y el llanto.

Quizás por eso, se había soñado en un lugar lejano, como una princesa llorando en la mazmorra de un castillo, hasta que el viejo, en su traje negro y perfume caro, había entrado por la puerta para decirle que se callara. Una tontería.

Cuando tuvo suficiente de su baño, salió aún mojada para tomar el último pedazo de pizza que había marcado la noche anterior. Lo encontró donde lo había dejado, mientras que Ashley, no daba señales de haber llegado a dormir de su usual juerga.

De mala gana, Belle tuvo que vestirse y salir de casa para buscar algo de comer. Cruzando la calle su corazón se paró por un instante, cuando un coche negro pasó a su lado. Ni siquiera era parecido al Cadillac negro, pero la idea tan solo, de que posiblemente era él, le había revuelto el estómago como una bola de cristal con agua y mariposas.

Ignorando el sentimiento, cruzó a comprar dos hamburguesas y tés fríos, por si a Ashley se le ocurría aparecer con hambre. Belle terminó comiendo en una de las banquitas del lugar que había llamado su atención. porque en el asiento, alguien había olvidado un viejo libro llamado: "La Bella y la Bestia". Belle lo ojeo mientras comía, pasando por las imágenes de la dulce doncella, con su mismo nombre, Belle, y la monstruosa bestia que la amaba.

Él es como una bestia, pensó, mientras con el dedo recorría la imagen del monstruo deformado impreso en el libro. Como una bestia gentil, más que un "Rumplestilskin". Belle se sonrió, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa.

Cuando llegó, Belle encontró la puerta del apartamento abierta y a Ashley con su embarazo de siete meses, llenando una bolsa negra de basura con ropas y algunas pertenencias. Ante el desconcierto de Belle, Ashley le dijo con una sonrisa que había encontrado de nuevo al amor y le había ofrecido llevarla lejos, hacerse cargo de ella, del bebé, de su futuro. Un muchacho tan joven como ella le había ofrecido refugio y esperanza en casa de su padre en un pueblito cercano a la ciudad.

-Estoy tan enamorada Belle. Esto no puede ser más que amor verdadero.

Con una sonrisa y lágrimas, Belle se despidió de Ashley ofreciéndole parte del dinero que había ganado la noche anterior "para emergencias", le advirtió. Con un abrazo despidió a su amiga mientras subía a la vieja camioneta del muchacho que se había convertido en el príncipe de su cuento.

Las horas se pasaron rápido y pronto tuvo que preparar su traje de "Lacey". Caminar hasta su parada le llevaba treinta minutos desde el apartamento y con tacones y los primeros borrachos de la noche el trayecto no se hacía en menos. Con cuidado sacó un vestido azul de lentejuelas y unos zapatos de tacón de plataformas, mientras que se levantaba el pelo en un chongo y se pintaba los ojos de negro.

A las seis cincuenta había llegado a su parada. La puerta del Cadillac negro se habría para recibirla. Sentado en el asiento del conductor, él la miraba como a quién se le extraña por muchos años, tomando su mano, él le dio un beso en la palma de la mano como saludo.

"Rumplestiltskin" vestía con trajes a la medida y olía a perfume caro. Tenía la sonrisa como una mueca, pero siempre era serio. Mirarle de lejos causaba miedo, a pesar de ser tan pequeño de estatura y dar la apariencia de fragilidad. Tendría unos cincuenta y tantos, el cabello lacio y lleno de canas mezcladas con cabello color castaño. La mano que sostenía el bastón de mango de oro que lo ayudaba a aliviar su cojera, tenía un anillo con una enorme piedra del color azul grisáceo, el mismo color que los ojos de Belle.

Al cerrar la portezuela, el auto se alejó de las oscuras y tristes calles de oeste, para adentrarse a los suburbios del este. Por alguna extraña razón, el siempre la llevaba a su mansión ubicada en uno de los más pudientes vecindarios de la ciudad. Una casa vieja y con aire tétrico, rodeada de rosales.

"Rumplestiltskin" era un hombre tímido. Tras cerrar la puerta, le ofrecía un trago de alcohol, que Lacey usualmente aceptaba, algo de comer e incluso una noche de sueño sola. Temblando, esperaba hasta que fuera ella misma quien le ofreciera por lo que pagaba, y aún así, el se sonrojaba. Un viejo tonto, necio, rico y complaciente, al que le gustaba desperdiciar su dinero en tener exclusividad de sus noches.

Le gustaba darse su tiempo para explorar sus curvas, sus pechos y dejarla exhausta a base de venidas ganadas a base de besos dulces y sus manos llenas de paciencia. A él le gustaba comerla entre las piernas y lo hacía como una especie de premio ante la pregunta: "¿Has estado con alguien más desde anoche?"

Era tan cruel a veces. Ella solo podía afirmar con la cabeza y ante la respuesta "nadie más… solo tú", él sonreía como si ella le devolviera la vida y agradecido la hacía caer hasta la fragilidad más honda al que uno puede ser lanzado en las cimas del placer carnal.

Tras los placeres, él gustaba de abrazarla y quedarse dormido envuelto por sus brazos y sus rizos despeinados. Algunas veces le gustaba simplemente susurrarle poemas tontos al oído y llenarla de besos por toda la piel que alcanzaba.

- Tu eres más como una Bestia

- ¿Qué? – él levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirarla intrigado.

- Más como la bestia del cuento, más que un Rumplestiltskin.

El se le quedó mirando atónito un momento, hasta que una sonrisa le arrugó aún más el rostro.

-Quizás soy los dos. Una Bestia y un Rumplestiltskin.

-¡No puedes ser dos cuentos!

-¿Por qué no? Soy un viejo monstruoso y un enano. Puedo ser ambos sin ningún problema.

Ella se levantó para mirarlo, mientras el escondía el rostro debajo del brazo. De todas las cosas que era él, viejo, no muy alto, con una pierna mala, los dientes chuecos, la nariz puntiaguda y las orejas grandes, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido llamarle monstruo. Con un suspiro, lo obligó a quitar el brazo que cubría su expresión y con un beso juguetón, le hizo sonreír

- También un príncipe. – le dijo Belle, mientras se levantaba para vestirse.

A él casi se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión. Como un pequeño niño, el sonrojo se extendió hasta sus orejas. Mientras la veía recoger sus cosas, la jaló de nuevo a la cama en un abrazo, mientras la cubría de pequeños besos.

- ¿Te puedo llamar entonces, Bella?

A ella se le cortó la respiración un momento, mientras el sonrojo que aún le llenaba a él, se le contagió como una varicela. Ella contempló un momento, la posibilidad y con un último beso, decidió tomar le riesgo y creer que era posible.

- Be..Belle, llámame Belle…me gusta más ese nombre.


End file.
